In the past, when an applicant who desires to utilize wireless communication services (hereinafter referred to as “an applicant for utilizing service”) makes his/her sign-up application, the applicant for utilizing service generally makes the sign-up application after making his/her decision as to whether communication is executable or not based on checking of a planar map provided by a communication service provider (hereinafter referred to as “a service provider”) in which communication-executable areas are differentiated with colors, or inquiring of the service provider about whether the communication is executable or not.
When the applicant for utilizing service makes his/her sign-up application following to designation of his/her emplacement for utilizing the communication, the service provider temporarily accepts the sign-up application, then carrying out a field confirmation test such as an optical outlook confirmation test at a location between two points, namely an emplacement where the applicant for utilizing service wishes to install his/her wireless communication apparatus (a personal computer and the like) and a wireless base station which is the communication counterpart of the applicant. Then, the sign-up application will be accepted in due form only when the outlook test was confirmed with a good result.
However, with the foresaid method for deciding whether communication is executable or not based on the planar map that differentiates the communication-executable areas with colors, the same decision result will be obtained by plural applicants for utilizing service, even in the case they are living on different stories, such as the first story and the fifth story, in the same apartment house, and the heights of the installed positions of antennas of wireless communication apparatuses are thereby different. Accordingly, if buildings are located between the antenna of the apartment house and the antenna of the wireless base station (for example, set on a utility pole) provided by the service provider, and therefore, communication is not executable with the wireless communication apparatus located on the first story due to blockade by the buildings while communication is executable with the wireless communication apparatus located on the fifth story, there has been a problem that such a difference in the state of the communication cannot be proven.
In addition, with the foresaid method wherein the applicant for utilizing service makes inquiries of the service provider, there has been such a problem that the service provider has to retain reception staffs, causing the provider to pay labor fees and generating erroneous inputs with respect to the inquiries.
Also, in case that the applicant for utilizing service makes his/her sign-up application with appointing the emplacement for utilizing communication, the service provider is required to carry out a field confirmation test such as an optical outlook confirmation test for every sign-up application. Therefore, there has been a problem that labors, time and cost are required for the service provider to carry out such a confirmation test.
The present invention is achieved in view of the foresaid problems of the prior arts, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for accepting a sign-up application from an applicant who desires to utilize wireless communication services, the method being capable of accurately deciding whether communication is executable or not by taking the height of an antenna installed at the applicant for utilizing service into consideration and automatically transacting the sign-up application without requiring data inputs.